Defectos del dinero
by krola
Summary: Confesiones con tu secuestrador. Eres un rehén pésimo, Bass. Chuck/Blair. two-short.
1. Defectos del dinero

Holas. Aquí tienen un fic Chuck/Blair que tiene lugar justo después de la fiesta del capítulo 10. Es un mini-fic, iba a ser un one-short pero se alargó así que lo compondré con dos capítulos. Ya queda poco para los capítulos nuevos, mientras tanto espero que este fic les guste y por tanto me dejen muchos reviews! nn

1. **LOS DEFECTOS DEL DINERO**

Había recibido muchos puñetazos en la vida, tantos como había propinado, y había provocado tantas miradas de odio que sentía orgullo al despertar un sentimiento tan alto en la mayoría de sus compañeros de instituto. Conocía el sabor de la sangre como si se tratara del manjar de cada día, aunque nunca se atrevía a describirlo, evitando buscar metáforas que pudieran sonar estúpidas. La sangre simplemente sabía a furia, a veces triunfo, desenfreno y otras sensaciones que él podía enumerar con precisión. Pero nunca humillación, porque Chuck Bass nunca había cedido ante este defecto tan humano. El único defecto que él llegaría a admitir era el pecado de la lujuria y en especial la avaricia que bien se podría reducir a su eterno amor por el dinero. El amor existe y Chuck lo demostraba al mantenerse fiel al materialismo.

Debía ser esto entonces una pesadilla, un sueño venido a mal- porque él era capaz de soñar dormido- Aunque ni en el estado más profundo del sueño, él había podido saborear la accidez- humillación- de su propia sangre, el dolor palpitante en su ceja dañada y las fuerte cuerdas que se clavaban en sus muñecas, enlazándolas en una gran atadura.

"No" se dijo a sí mismo "Chuck Bass no está maniatado" El joven intentó desatarse pero sólo consiguió incrementar el dolor.

- Chuck Bass- Ese era definitivamente su nombre y la voz que lo había pronunciado era femenina. Y muy segura debía añadir. Aunque ¿Quién no iba a sentirse seguro si mantenía al adversario atado a una silla? Palpó con sus manos la madera de la silla, la realidad estaba conformándose poco a poco en su cabeza y la curiosidad le obligó a abrir los ojos.

Delante de él, con una sonrisa que él había articulado muchas veces, había una joven de su edad que él desconocía. Era una cara tan corriente que no merecía recuerdo alguno y sus ropas revelaban un origen bastante humilde, nada parecido a la elegancia con la que vestía Blair Walrdof. ¡Maldita sea! Se dijo al recordar la figura de Blair enlazada con la de su mejor amigo. Y para empeorar la situación, echaba en falta su bufanda alrededor del cuello. Sabía que después del desastroso baile había ido a su casa a recogerla para ir a tomar unas copas en el bar más lejano de donde Nate y Blair disfrutaban de su intimidad.

- Chuck Bass- le llamó la atención la enclenque chica, molesta porque Chuck se atreviera a ignorarla incluso en un momento así.

Chuck la miró con indiferencia, un ser tan básico y simple como ella no era digno ni siquiera de miradas de odio.

- ¿Nos hemos presentado?

- No con toda la cordialidad que debiéramos, pero ambos conocemos nuestros nombres así que para qué perder más tiempo.

- Siento decepcionarte, pero no sé quién eres- dijo con ironía intentando aflojar las cuerdas que lo ataban a la silla, no consiguió nada más que calmar un poco el dolor de sus muñecas.

- No me sorprende, ni me decepciona- la chica se puso de rodillas para estar a la misma altura que Chuck y se acercó al secuestrado - Olivia Doherty, no ha sido un placer.

Chuck arrugó sus labios y estuvo tentado de reírse ante el intento de intimidación de la chica.

- No me intimidas poniéndote a tal escasa distancia- dijo Chuck- Es más, yo diría que es la distancia en la que mejor me desenvuelvo.

Olivia se levantó con brusquedad, arrugando la nariz como muestra de desagrado.

- ¿Es que acaso tengo que informarte de que estas secuestrado?-era inaceptable con la despreocupación que Chuck afrontaba la situación

- No, es bastante obvio- dijo Chuck mirando a su alrededor, aquella sala estaba completamente vacía a excepción de algunos trastos inútiles, era como un garaje o un pequeño almacén donde abandonar los objetos inservibles- Pero a la vez patético. Siempre pensé que la primera vez que me secuestraran sería un hombre corpulento muy superior en tamaño a mí o al menos una chica despampanante- Chuck miró de arriba a bajo a la chica, examinándola- No es el caso.

Olivia cruzó los brazos como defensa- Ya ves Bass, la vida no es justa.

- Si lo fuera, mi sangre sería azul...querida.

Olivia Doherty asintió a medias, sin sorprenderse del carácter del joven. Se sentó en el suelo sin quitar ni por un segundo los ojos del secuestrado. Estaba nerviosa, muy nerviosa...Era la primera vez que hacía algo así, podía salir mal, muy mal y todo sería por su falta de experiencia o torpeza. Carraspeó y cogiendo airecon fuerza dijo:

- Ahora negociemos, Bass...

- Ya...eso es algo que definitivamente sé hacer. Pero no uso mi cuerpo como moneda de cambio- dijo Chuck- En realidad depende de la persona que lo pida...- se removió incómodo en la silla- Suéltame estas malditas cuerdas, rasposa.

- Los insultos no te ayudaran.

- ¿Dónde está quien me golpeó? Tus brazos flacos no podrían ni con una mosca...

- Aparentemente sí con un Chuck borracho- dijo Olivia- ¿Es ese tu estado natural o es que bebías para ahogar penas?

- Odio la sobriedad- respondió Chuck- demasiado aburrida para mí- De repente se percató de algo- Espera ¿Dónde coño está mi bufanda?

Olivia se encogió de hombros. La paciencia del millonario se había fracturado de momento, éste inspiró con fuerza para calmar una furia que no le serviría de mucho atado.

- ¿Qué quieres?- dijo finalmente con brusquedad.

Olivia se incorporó de la pared en la que estaba apoyada para acercarse a él, como si temiera que de otro modo él no pudiera escucharla o quizá fuera otro estúpido intento de intimidación.

- Dinero, eso es todo lo que quiero- respondió con firmeza- y casualmente lo único que tú posees.

- ¿Cuánto?

- No mucho- dijo la chica extendiéndole una hoja con la cantidad anotada.

Chuck le echó un rápido vistazo- ¿Secuestras al gran Chuck Bass y sólo quieres eso?

- Eres un rehén pésimo Chuck, deberías llorar ante la idea de libertad a tal pequeño precio...

- Siento desilusionar, hace tiempo que olvide cómo se lloraba

Olivia sonrió, sabía que iba a contestar así

- ¿Por qué?- preguntó repentinamente el secuestrado.

- ¿Por que qué?

- ¿Para qué quieres esa cantidad?- repitió Chuck curioso.

- Esos son temas personales.

Chuck se removió en su silla intentando librarse de las fuertes cuerdas, fue en vano así que miró a la chica arqueando sus abundantes cejas como si de esa forma fuera capaz de hacer saltar las apretadas cuerdas o al menos inspirarle a su secuestradora el miedo suficiente.

--

Cuando se despertó no olía a perfume caro, ni a lana ni cigarrillo. No, ese olor se había esfumado y ahora su nariz sólo podía percibir un suave aroma a hierba buena y crema infantil. La forma del pecho sobre la que apoyaba su cabeza también era diferente, más fornida y mucho más suave. Pero aún así, Blair se sintió extraña, la misma sensación que de pequeña odiaba cuando tenía que cambiarse de cama, cuando viajaba con su madre y las sábanas del hotel le parecían demasiado gruesas o demasiado finas. Odiaba los cambios y era la primera vez que se despertaba junto a alguien que no fuera _Chuck Bass_

- Estúpido- susurró. Él lo había arruinado todo...

Blair se levantó y buscó con rapidez una bata o su vestido para taparse, no quería que Nate la viera así desnuda, con todos sus defectos a la vista.

¿Qué hago ahora? Se preguntó mirando largos minutos a Nate dormido. Quería correr porque no sabía hacer otra cosa, después de una noche juntos ella siempre huía de Chuck. Éste no se quejaba, lo aceptaba sin reservas porque sabía que ella regresaría de nuevo en cuanto Nate no le cogiera la llamada.

Pero no era Chuck el que estaba durmiendo en aquella cama- Blair se mordió el labio- ¿Qué hago?...Correr, era lo único que sabía hacer.

Vestida con el traje plateado de la noche anterior Blair caminó por las calles vacías de Nueva York. _Suerte que la gente no madruga en sábado-_se dijo aferrando con fuerza en su mano "EL colgante". Blair se convenció de que hubiera abandonado el collar que Chuck le había regalado en aquella habitación si no supiera que Nate se lo devolvería y ella no hubiera soportado que Nate lo tocara, porque entonces le estaría traicionando doblemente. ¿A quién? ¿A Chuck o Nate? Realmente no sabía en quién estaba pensando.

Su móvil comenzó a vibrar y el nombre de Serena parpadeó en la pantalla. No tenía ganas de hablar ahora con nadie pero si su mejor amiga llamaba tan pronto era por algo importante.

-¡Blair! ¿Dónde estás?

_¿Es que tenía que saberlo todo?_

- En la calle, caminando...- ¡Una respuesta estupenda! Se recriminó a sí misma.

- ¿Qué? ¿Con quién? ¡Blair tu madre ha llamado preocupada porque no has pasado la noche en casa!

- ¿Y qué le has dicho?

- Que te habías quedado en mi casa a dormir pero que estabas en el baño, así que ven inmediatamente y llámala desde aquí...

Blair suspiró. Tenía ganas de estar sola porque no sabía qué le apetecía contarle a Serena...Le diría que había vuelto con Nate y entonces ella se alegraría por su amiga pero también le preguntaría por Chuck y ese era un asunto que ahora mismo no le apetecía discutir.

- Voy para allá- respondió.

Al entrar en el Palace, Blair rezó por no encontrarse con Chuck y parece que Dios la escuchó. Ella golpeó la puerta de la habitación de Serena y su amiga abrió con rapidez.

- ¿Dónde estabas?¿Con Chuck?- preguntó la rubia nada más abrir la puerta.

- Buenos días a ti también Serena.

Serena suspiró.

- ¿Estabas con Chuck?- preguntó una vez más...

- _**Sí-**_ mintió Blair porque sabía que si nombraba a Nate se sentiría realmente sucia. Su vida volvía a ser perfecta pero ella había dormido (algo más que dormir) con dos hombres en un mismo día.

Blair no dejó que Serena dijera nada más- Llamo a mi madre, me dejas ropa y salimos de compras ¿de acuerdo?

No era una propuesta, era una orden así que Serena sólo asintió.

--

- Dormimos una vez juntos- dijo Olivia- Nos acostamos.

Chuck se encogió de hombros- ¿Es esto una venganza por no llamarte al día siguiente?¿así sacas una propina de camino?

Olivia sonrió- Te odié durante una semana aproximadamente, no me permití pensar en ti durante más tiempo, tampoco me importabas tanto y como nunca me saludabas...- Olivia que se había levantado y daba vueltas por la sala, se paró en seco- Ahora sé que es porque no te acordabas, qué daño ha hecho el alcohol a la humanidad.

- ¡Oh, qué suerte la mía que tu odio durara tan poco! De otra manera quizá hubieras decidido arrojarme al mar desde un puente...- dijo con ironía Chuck.

- ¿Es así como quieres morir Bass?

- No. Quiero morir a mis noventa años, agarrado de una copa del mejor wiskhy entre mis sábanas de seda.

- ¡Te olvidas del perro, único ser vivo que te hará compañía! Tiene que ser patético ser tú...

- Esa es la forma en la que os consolais los pobres, pensais que con dinero se obtiene soledad...- Chuck rió- El dinero hace amistades.

- Entonces espero que nunca te quedes sin dinero- dijo esto de una forma tan agria que Chuck se dio cuenta de que había tocado la fibra sensible. La chica meneó la cabeza y se sentó de nuevo contra la pared.

- ¿Eso es lo que te paso a ti? ¿Te quedaste sin dinero? ¿Tu padre se lo gastó en putas?- Necesitaba odiarla, joder...Chuck Bass no se apiabada de nadie.

- A mi padre lo estafaron- Olivia tragó saliva con fuerza- tu padre lo engañó.

El rostro de Chuck quedó impasible.

- ¿No te sorprende porque sois de la misma calaña? El estupendo y riquísimo Bart Bass que había ascendido desde la miseria hasta la más grande riqueza no tuvo mucha consideración con sus compañeros, le convenció para que invirtiera en una empresa que se caía a trozos.

- Bueno, no le puso una pistola en la sien ¿verdad? No culpes a mi padre de que el tuyo sea un estúpido...

--

Las cortinas del probador se abrieron para mostrar a Blair en un hermoso vestido verde, ella dio una vuelta sobre sí misma.

- ¿Y bien?- preguntó.

- ¡Estás preciosa Blair! – dijo Serena. Blair sonrió satisfecha- Pero pruébate el del otro color, a ver cuál te favorece más.

Blair miró hacía el otro vestido algo dudosa, finalmente asintió y cerró de nuevo las cortinas. Dejó que el vestido deslizara con suavidad por su cuerpo hasta tocar el suelo. Era un vestido verde, elegante, de cuello vuelto, victoriano...inocente, cálido y hermoso. En cambio, el _otro _vestido tenía escote, aunque no ordinario, de color rojo, de tela suave que redondeaba sus formas...Se sentía desnuda pero cómoda, ella misma sin accesorios y sin perlas. Ella en los brazos de Chuck Bass. Sí, ese vestido rojo era el que sin duda Chuck le abría aconsejado...Nate en cambio, hubiera preferido el verde, porque el vestido verde representaba a aquella Blair ingenua que Nate siempre había conocido...que creía conocer aún, pues ningún streap tease, ninguna aventura amorosa en el asiento de una limosina y ni siquiera mensajes furtivos habían llegado a existir. _Los eventos de aquella noche no habían ocurrido en lo que a ella concierne._

Si había vuelto con Nate, debería elegir el vestido verde. Era lo más sensato, pero aún así se probó el _otro_ vestido, cuando colocó la fina tiranta sobre su hombro derecho, abrió las cortinas.

- ¡Ese es hermoso también!- respondió Serena al ver a su amiga- Ese parece más cómodo y estás radiante pero el otro traje es más de tu estilo, aunque...Dios no sé, Blair haz lo que quieras.

- ¿Con qué vestido me quedó?- preguntó, _rogó saber _Blair.

- No lo sé...En serio, me encantan los dos.

- Serena elige.

- Decide tú, cualquiera estará bien...

- ¡No, tiene que ser uno! ¡Necesito saber con cuál quedarme! ¿_**Chuck o Nate**_? ¡_Responde ya_!- gritó Blair nombrándolos al extender cada respectivo traje.

Serena parpadeó sorprendida. ¿Acababa de gritar Chuck o Nate?. El móvil de Blair comenzó a sonar entre su ropa..._Qué oportuno_, Blair suspiró y se agachó a coger el teléfono. Era Nate. Dejó sonar el móvil unos segundos, no sabía qué decirle, cómo explicarle su repentina _huída._

- ¡Nate! Yo lo siento por irme tan...- Blair quedó en silencio de repente. Nate la había interrumpido.

- No importa ahora mismo, Blair- dijo Nate desde el otro lado de la línea. Parecía preocupado ¿Estaría enfadado?. Blair se mordió las uñas y esperó a que su novio continuara hablando- ¿Sabes dónde está Chuck?

- ¿Por qué debería saber yo dónde esta Chuck?- _Lo sabe_ cruzó por su cabeza y sintió terror pero también alivio. Serena miró sorprendida a Blair, a ella también le había surgido la misma preocupación.

- Él ha desaparecido, Blair

¡Qué estupidez! Pensó la morena. Estará con una rubia oxigenada del servicio del hotel o quizá se fue con cualquier chica del baile después de que ella... y Nate, después de eso. La idea de que Chuck estuviera con otra chica _haciendo el amor_ en el mismo edificio en el que ella había dormido con Nate le pareció repugnante.

- ¿Y eso debe sorprenderme? Estará calentando la cama de cualquier zorra de nuestro instituto.

- ¿Sin su bufanda? ¿Sin utilizar su limosina?

..._No bufanda, no limosina_...aquello comenzaba a asustar. Blair se mordió las uñas

- ¿Dónde está su bufanda?

- En el mismo bar donde lo vieron por última vez y al parecer Chuck nunca precisó los servicios de su limosina...Sé que no se puedo hablar de desaparición hasta que pasan tres días pero, Joder, su bufanda...él no camina, Blair, menos si quiere impresionar a una chica.

Blair tragó saliva con fuerza. El destino había elegido por ella.

- ¿Dónde estás? Serena y yo vamos ahora mismo para allá...- Pero Dios. ¿Qué vestido compraba?

FIN CHAPTER 1


	2. Confesiones con tu secuestrador

CONFESIONES CON TU SECUESTRADOR

CONFESIONES CON TU SECUESTRADOR

- Tienes que estar muerto de hambre- La voz de Olivia apareció en medio de la oscuridad, casi fantasmal. Chuck se removió en su incómoda silla, rugiendo en silencio que encendiera la luz. La chica, como si le hubiera leído el pensamiento, presionó el botón de la luz y los ojos de Chuck se cerraron aún más, irritados por tanta luminosidad.

Olivia traía consigo una bandeja con dos hamburguesas en un paquete de McDonalds.

- No pienso comer eso- dijo Chuck adecuándose aún a la luz.

- ¿Qué adolescente normal rechaza una hamburguesa del McDonald?- se burló Olivia, sentándose de rodillas junto a la silla para dejar la bandeja sobre el suelo- ¡Ah, olvidaba que presumes de ser especial!

- ¿Acaso vas a darme de comer tú?- tras decir esta frase Chuck abrió la boca como si fuera un niño pequeño esperando que una cucharada aterrizara en su paladar.

Olivia rió entre dientes

- Si no tienes hambre, puedo llevármela...- dijo Olivia- Aunque pensé que tras tantas horas durmiendo, te había despertado el hambre.

_Mierda, tenía razón. _Sus tripas sonaron con fuerza y Olivia sonrió.

- ¿Tanto he dormido?- quiso saber Chuck.

Olivia asintió- Has debido pasar unas semanas realmente horribles...

Chuck asintió de forma inconsciente, recordando las _mariposas_...ah, Blair tenía razón. ¡Tenía que aniquilarlas!

- ¿Pesadillas?- preguntó Olivia.

Chuck frunció los labios y repuso- No. Sexo, mucho sexo...

- Oh, Por supuesto- dijo Olivia levantándose para desatarle las cuerdas. Chuck la miró extrañado y se encogió cuando ella le tocó, como si temiera que fuera a atarle las cuerdas aún más fuerte. Cuando estuvo desatado, se quedó algunos segundos más sentado.

- ¿No tienes miedo a que me escape?

- No- respondió con naturalidad Olivia- A no ser que tengas el maravilloso poder de atravesar las paredes.

- Chuck Bass es capaz de todo- musitó el joven mientras se levantaba.

Cuando estuvieron a la misma altura, ella no dijo nada, le miraba preocupada, incluso asustada.

- ¿No vas a intentar nada?- preguntó la chica.

- ¿Qué? ¿Te habías creído que podía atravesar paredes?- se burló Chuck.

- ¿Ni forzar la puerta, ni agresividad contra mí, ni intentar arrebatarme las llaves...?

Chuck alzó las cejas pero no respondió, se sentó en el suelo.

- ...¿Y dejar atrás esta grasienta hamburguesa? Ni loco.

Olivia, convencida finalmente se sentó también. Chuck ya había comenzado a mordisquear con ansias su hamburguesa. Así que ella agarró la otra y la fue desenvolviendo con mucha más calma que Chuck.

- ¡Qué educada! ¡Me acompañas a comer!

- Cenar- restificó ella.

- ¿Ha pasado un día?

- Has dormido durante un día, como un angelito- dijo Olivia y sorprendentemente Chuck no pareció molestarse por la pérdida de tiempo, miró con ternura su hamburguesa y la volvió a morder.

- ¿Por qué no estás cenando con tus padres?- quiso saber Chuck.

- Problemas familiares...

- ¿Qué clase de problemas?- dijo Chuck sin siquiera mirarla, muy ocupado con su comida.

- ¿Finges ser amable?

- No. Pero las tragedias de otros siempre me divierten- dijo Chuck pero al instante se puso serio y repuso- Con los problemas familiares, es mejor limitarse a asentir.

Oh, Chuck era un subordinado de su padre. Eso realmente no se lo imaginaba.

- ¿Es eso un consejo de Chuck Bass?

- No te acostumbres.

Olivia asintió y mostró una media sonrisa, alzó los ojos, suspiró y tras dos segundos de silencio habló:

- Mi hermano.

- ¿Te roba la paga?

Olivia negó con la cabeza- Él no es el problema.

- ¿Tú le pegas?- intentó de nuevo.

- ¡No!- esta vez parecía haberse ofendido- Si de verdad quieres que te lo cuente, escucha.

Chuck asintió, esa era la chica que había conocido ayer. No esta joven débil y sensible que hoy le había despertado, que dejaba a su presa comer y lo acompañaba en su soledad.

- Bien...Continúa- dijo Chuck.

- El problema es con los demás...Con el mundo, de hecho- dijo Olivia.

- Problemas de dinero- dijo Chuck, alzando los ojos. Todo era siempre a causa del dinero ¿No se encontraba acaso allí encerrado contra su voluntad con una desconocida por ese mismo motivo?

- Él es autista- respondió la chica con rapidez. Chuck le miró anonadado, no se esperaba aquella confesión- Y los centros de ayuda son demasiado caros. Hemos encontrado uno en Conneticut pero...

- Por eso quieres el dinero- la interrumpió Chuck.

- Ya no quiero el dinero- dijo segura- Mi hermano me odiaría si descubriera como lo he conseguido.

_¿Estaba insinuando que lo iba a dejar salir?_

- Así que sigo aquí por mi encanto personal.

- Sí, ese es uno de los motivos- bromeó Olivia. Se levantó, recogió la bandeja de comida vacía y se dispuso a marcharse del almacén. Pero paró en seco.

- ...¿Por qué no quieres irte?

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que no quiero irme?- dijo Chuck alzando las cejas.

- Te desaté y no intentaste huir, me preguntaste por mis problemas como si no me odiaras por atarte en una silla...¿Qué hay tan horrible ahí fuera que prefieres estar aquí conmigo?

Chuck rió para evitar responder- No eres tan aburrida- dijo al final.

Olivia le sonrió y salió del garaje, dejándole la puerta abierta. _Ella le estaba dejando escapar._

--

- ¡Blair quieres dejar de dar golpecitos con el tacón! – le pidió Serena.

Blair frunció las cejas.

- Y tú deja de dar vueltas como un loco- se dirigió también a Nate, éste obedeció y se sentó en uno de los sillones de la recepción del Palace Hotel- Todos estamos preocupados por Chuck pero estará bien. ¡Dios, es Chuck!

- Lleva un día desaparecido- dijo Nate.

Blair siguió taconeando, absorta en sus propios pensamientos.

- ¿Qué hace él aquí?- preguntó Blair mirando hacía Dan que estaba apoyado contra la pared cerca de Serena.

- Darnos apoyo...- respondió Serena.

Dan asintió a medias.

- ¿Apoyo? ¡Seguro que Chuck está ahora desangrándose o su cadáver abandonado en un callejón! Todo por culpa de una puta que habrá intentado seducirle para luego robarle, quitarle toda la ropa... ¡Y dejar tirada su bufanda!

- ¡¡Blair!!- exclamó Nate- ¡Cállate, Joder! ¿Cómo puedes ser tan insensible? ¡Estás hablando de Chuck, uno de tus mejores amigos!

Blair pestañeó sorprendida por la reacción de Nate. Él no lo entendía...no sabía que mostrar indiferencia era su única forma de defenderse, de no derrumbarse para no demostrar que Chuck no era un amigo..._no sólo un amigo. _¿Volvería a ser su relación así? ¿Sin hablar, sin comprenderse? ¡Cuando parecía que por fin los dos se amaban de igual forma!

Los lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse en los ojos de Blair, impactada por todo, por aquel día de desesperación...No podía mantener más el control, _no podía_. Así que se levantó y salió de la sala corriendo, los ruidos de sus tacones resonaron en las orejas de los presentes durante largos segundos.

- ¡Blair!- gritó Serena y la siguió por el pasillo. Dan se sentó junto a Nate que comenzaba a tocarse la frente por un dolor de cabeza.

- ¿También me vas a regañar tú?- dijo Blair, dando la vuelta con brusquedad cuando ambas estaban en el pasillo, lejos de la presencia de los chicos. Estaba segura que iba a preguntarle por qué dijo que estaba con Chuck cuando en realidad era Nate el que la había acompañado aquella noche.

_Que no pregunte...no sabría responder_

- No- respondió Serena sinceramente- Sólo quiero saber cómo estás.

- Mal, como tú. Chuck era...es nuestro amigo.

- Mi amigo, claro...medio amigo - respondió Serena- pero para ti es algo más.

- No. No lo es.

- Sí. ¡Es tu amante!

- Oh, Serena esa palabra es demasiado...muy errónea- dijo. Se dio la vuelta de nuevo y se encerró en la habitación de enfrente. Serena la siguió e intentó abrir la puerta, pero la había cerrado. La rubia apoyó la cabeza en la puerta y desde ahí oyó los sollozos. Blair estaba llorando, lo necesitaba.

- ¡Chuck espero por tu bien, que estés vivo! Sino yo...yo...-la voz de Blair se ahogó en un nuevo sollozo.

--

Sus piernas nunca habían agradecido tanto dar un buen paseo. Chuck no había ido directamente a su casa, se había paseado por las calles de Nueva York, respirando con fuerza y frotando sus muñecas doloridas. Olivia tenía razón, era más fácil estar ahí sentado y atado que afrontar su vida. _A Blair, a Nate, __**a sí mismo**_

El Palace Hotel que conformaba su hogar estaba ante él, con el mismo revuelo de siempre, como si nadie se hubiera enterado de que el gran Chuck Bass había sido secuestrado. Por una vez se alegró de pasar desapercibido, no diría nada...Aquella historia del secuestro sonaría absurda. ¡Además, secuestrado por una flacucha! Eso lo único que haría sería arruinar su reputación que con tanto esfuerzo había labrado. Diría que había pasado el fin de semana con una chica, no era una mentira al fin y al cabo, seguramente su padre no le preguntaría dónde había estado. Él sólo tendría que entrar, saludar con un comentario agudo y retirarse a su habitación.

Pero la escena que vio al entrar al hotel era muy diferente a la que esperaba: Sentados en los sillones, con rostros abatidos estaban sus amigos..._los inicios de sus problemas_...

Los ojos de Nate lucieron al reconocer la figura de Chuck entrar, Chuck posó como siempre indiferente, ocurrente y descarado.

- ¿Una fiesta sin el anfitrión?- se burló mientras Nate se acercaba a paso rápido. Su amigo le abrazó con fuerza y Chuck no pudo evitar fruncir las cejas extrañado. _Lo saben_. ¿Es que acaso Olivia no es capaz de encerrar a alguien en una habitación sin que nadie se enterara? ¿La habrían detenido? ¿Sería esa la razón por la que le habría dejado escapar? ¿Y él por qué se preocupaba?

- ¿Cómo te encuentras?- quiso saber Nate.

- Nunca mejor- respondió con simpleza, rebuscando en los bolsillos de su gabardina un cigarrillo- ¿cigarrillos?- Sus amigos negaron con la cabeza sin borrar la mirada preocupada- ¿Quién se ha muerto?

- ¿Dónde has estado?- preguntó Nate- Creíamos que te habían secuestrado

- Bueno, la tía lo intentó- rió Chuck- y me costó negarme, menudas piernas...no hubiera estado mal repetir- Chuck le dio una palmada en el hombro a Nate, que se relajó.

- ¿Estabas con una chica?- preguntó Serena. Fue en ese momento cuando Chuck dirigió su mirada al resto de los presentes. Incluso a Blair, ella se agarraba a unas bolsas de las tiendas de ropas más caras de la ciudad y miraba con gran interés sus propios tacones. _No quería mirarle_

- Sí. Milly, Stacey, Grace... Como se llame, era una fiera... Pero no te pongas celosa Serena, también hay un poquito de Chuck para ti...- Chuck se sorprendió de que Dan no hiciera ningún intento de amenazarlo ante aquella inapropiada proposición a su novia. Parecía que realmente todos se alegraban de que estuviera sano y salvo, o casi todos...se dijo mirando a Blair que esta vez le observaba pero con unos ojos ausentes, inmersa aún en sus divagaciones.

- Me alegro de que estés bien, tío- dijo Nate dándole una palmada en el hombro.

- Si quieres te doy su número, ya sabes, me gusta compartir- dijo Chuck con dobles sentidos que sólo Blair y Serena entendieron: _También me gusta compartir a tu novia_

Nate rió pero negó con la cabeza- Blair y yo hemos vuelto, ya te contaré...

-Con todo detalle, Nathaniel - Chuck miró hacia Blair que aún no se había movido de donde estaba sentada- No alcohol, no chicas solteras o dispuestas, no cigarrillos...vuestra fiesta apesta, así que me retiro a mi habitación. Ya sabeis, demasiado ejercicio para un fin de semana

Al decir esto, Chuck aceleró el paso para subir las escaleras pero paró en seco en cuanto llegó a la segunda planta, oía los pasos de unos tacones apresurados. La figura de Blair apareció tras la esquina y sin previo aviso ni siquiera una sonrisa se abrazó a él.

- Hubiera preferido un beso apasionado- comentó Chuck- Pero supongo que un abrazo no está mal.

Chuck sabía que Blair estaba frunciendo los labios en ese instante. Ella no dijo nada, se quedó varias segundos abrazada a Chuck.

- Sabía que tarde o temprano regresarías con él

- ¿No piensas felicitarme?

Chuck sonrió con picardía- ¿Por volver con tu principito? No- respondió con sinceridad.

Blair asintió

- No existe ninguna chica...No has estado con nadie este fin de semana- dijo Blair fingiendo seguridad

- Me encanta cuando intentas aplacar tus celos mintiéndote a ti misma- dijo Chuck- Pero cariño, me tienes cuando quieras, sólo tienes que cerrar los ojos y recordar mis manos acariciando tu piel...

- Eres asqueroso

- Sólo por ti- Chuck rió socarrón

Blair se separó de él y repitió:

- No ha habido ninguna chica

- Hagamos una apuesta. Si no ha habido ninguna chica, nadie sabrá sobre nuestros inolvidables y excitantes minutos en el cielo, pero si la hay pasarás la noche conmigo, tus fantasías se harán realidad...

- Sabes que nunca puedo negarme a una apuesta - respondió Blair aunque sabía que iba perder, esa apuesta no era contra Chuck. Era contra sí misma y la idea de que ella le había obligado a irse _con otra._

- Sé que nunca puedes negarte a mí- corrigió Chuck dándose la vuelta y alejándose por el fondo del pasillo.

--

Chuck absorbió el humo de cigarrillo y al expulsarlo, observó como éste se iba con el viento, libre. Era mejor mirar aquella mancha gris alejarse hacia el cielo que la imagen idílica- repugnante- que su mejor amigo protagonizaba, abrazado con fuerza a su novia. Chuck podía recordar cada parte del cuerpo de Blair, incluso sabía que el brazo de Nate apresaba un pequeño lunar con el que a él le gustaba jugar.

Apenas dio unas caladas más cuando vio a una delgada chica entrar por las grandes puertas del colegio. Chuck arrugó la nariz, era el primer lunes después del _secuestro_, no esperaba encontrarse con ella tan pronto. Incluso había pensado que Olivia no estaba realmente en su instituto, pero allí estaba, tan pecosa como siempre. Olivia miró a Bass pero apartó la mirada con rapidez, avergonzada y asustada.

Ella no parecía dispuesta a acercarse a él. Esta vez era Chuck el que se sentía más poderoso, sin cuerdas y sin sillas incómodas era invencible. Así que tiró el cigarrillo al suelo, lo pisó y con aire resuelto y confiado se colocó enfrente del grupo de amigas de Olivia, a las espaldas de ella.

- Doherty- la llamó Chuck. Sus amigas ahogaron gritos de sorpresa pero no pudieron evitar las sonrisas tontas, "Es Chuck Bass" exclamó alguna.

Olivia se quedó paralizada durante unos instantes, finalmente se dio la vuelta.

_Diablos, no debería haber tirado el cigarrillo._

- Podemos hablar- dijo Chuck- En privado- añadió borde, pero ninguna de las amigas se sentían ofendidas. Sonrieron con emoción cuando el chico se dirigió a ellas, asintieron y por fin se alejaron.

- Si vas a comenzar a decirme que voy a lamentar haberte tenido atado y que vigile mis espaldas, no es necesario- dijo Olivia- Ya lo sé.

Chuck sonrió con malicia, pero era la única forma en la que él sabía sonreír.

- Oh y yo que pensaba que me habías echado de menos- se burló Chuck, sacando una hoja blanca de su bolsillo. Sólo quería darte esto.

- Es un cheque- dijo Olivia mirándolo con determinación.

- Enhorabuena, siempre pensé que eras inteligente.

- ¿Por qué me das esto?

- Considéralo un pequeño pago para garantizarme mi propia seguridad

- No tengo pensado secuestrarte de nuevo, Bass- dijo Olivia- Tu presencia es lo suficiente insoportable como para siquiera meditarlo.

- Dios sabe que soy el mayor exponente del orgullo- dijo Bass- pero la diferencia entre nosotros dos además de la clase, el dinero y la belleza es que yo no tengo un hermano que necesita asistencia especial.

Olivia miró hacia el suelo, ante tal recuerdo.

- El orgullo está hecho para los ricos, los pobres no deberíais ni soñar con ello.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de decirme que me das este dinero para ayudar a mi hermano a ingresar en Conneticut ?- dijo Olivia.

Antes de que Chuck pudiera responder, Olivia le abrazó y le susurró "gracias" al oído.

- Siempre supe que ninguna chica podía resistirse a mí...estamos en público, querida, pero si para ti no es un problema para mí tampoco...

- Tu mente calenturienta estropea incluso un inocente abrazo- Olivia sonrió a medias, agarró con más fuerza el cheque y con una penetrante mirada por despedida, se alejó hacia su grupo de amigas que aún cuchicheaban.

No había dado más de cinco pasos cuando se dio la vuelta y descubrió a Blair Waldorf al lado de Chuck, comentándole algo con los labios levemente torcidos en una sonrisa irónica.

- ¡Bass!- gritó Olivia- Puedo decir que eres muy generoso a pesar de sólo haber pasado un fin de semana contigo.

Olivia no esperó respuesta, vio a Blair reír entre dientes con amargura, levantó la barbilla y comentó algo que Olivia no llegó a escuchar. Sin necesidad de más, ella supo que esos dos estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

--

Blair removió con una cucharilla su Yogurt. Nate la abrazó desde atrás, nunca había estado tan cariñoso pero ella estaba más ocupada eliminando cada mota de fruta de su postre. Sólo levantó la cabeza cuando oyó una risa muy conocida.

A pocos metros de distancia de ella estaba _Chuck_ con una chica, muy delgada, pecosa y con un pelo nada cuidado. Esa muchacha no era rival para Blair.

Nate también los había visto y comentó:

- No me la imaginaba así, pero a él se le ve feliz

- No está feliz, Nate- dijo Blair- Chuck se está riendo de ella no _con_ ella, salta a la vista

Nate le besó en el cuello- Qué importa

Por supuesto que no importa, por eso Blair volvió su mirada de nuevo a la pareja. _Ella existe_. Diablos, había perdido la apuesta, una vez más. Blair se apartó de su novio y le dio un beso en la frente para que no se quejara mucho, alzando la cabeza se acercó a Chuck que ya estaba solo observando como su acompañante se alejaba...

- Pensaba que tenías mejor gusto, Bass- dijo Blair al llegar junto a él

- Me recordaba a ti cuando gritaba mi nombre y sujetaba mi pelo...

- Chuck- exclama Blair haciéndole callar- Guárdate tus detalles.

- Te lo debo. Nathaniel fue demasiado explícito al contar vuestra hermosa noche juntos...

- Él no contaría tantas intimidades

- Entonces fui yo el que lo imaginó- dijo Chuck- Ahora que lo recuerdo, tenemos algo pendiente...

- ¡Bass!- exclamó la delgaducha chica y Chuck dejó de hablar para escucharla- Puedo decir que eres muy generoso a pesar de sólo haber pasado un fin de semana contigo.

Blair rió entre dientes con cierta amargura cuando la chica desapareció entre los otros estudiantes.

- ¿Generoso tú? Esa chica no te conoce en absoluto...

- No tuvimos mucho tiempo para hablar- mintió Chuck provocando una mirada de desagrado en Blair.

- No olvides. Esta noche, sabes dónde encontrarme...

- No iré.

- Por supuesto que no- dijo Chuck, sonriendo con suficiencia.

La noche se colaba entre las cortinas de la suite de Chuck mientras él bebía de su vaso de scotch y sonrió con soberbia al escuchar un golpe en la puerta. No tenía duda alguna de quién estaba al otro lado, abandonó su vaso aún lleno en la mesa y abrió la puerta.

Efectivamente allí esta Blair Waldorf, fingiendo seguridad. Sus rizos chocolate caían con elegancia sobre sus hombros, su cuerpo estaba enfundado en un hermoso vestido rojo que resaltaba su figura, Chuck supo en ese instantes que en sus próximos sueños vería esa imagen: Ella vestida con el mismo color que el diablo, golpeando sus uñas contra el quicio de la puerta. Con la hermosura que sólo un ángel caído podría obtener.

Ella frunció los labios como siempre hacía y dijo:

- Odio estar en deuda, Bass...

Entró a la habitación y dudó por unos segundos dónde sentarse, qué mirar y qué decir o al menos eso es lo que le pareció a Chuck. Finalmente ella se decidió por sentarse en la cama y observar cómo Chuck se quitaba su amada bufanda.

- ¡No! No te quites la bufanda- le pidió, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Chuck se preguntó cuántas cosas poco inocentes estaba imaginándose aquella joven que tenía delante. La joven que él conocía, que hacía un streap tease sólo para él, con la que había intercambiado miradas en los ensayos del baile, miradas de las que nadie era consciente...Aún se preguntaba cómo la gente estaba tan ciega. Porque seguro que Nate pensaba que en aquellos instantes su ingenua novia estaría abrazada a su peluche preferido viendo el desenlace de Desayuno con diamantes..._Cuánto se equivocaba._

Chuck sonrió con picardía, se volvió a colocar la bufanda y empezó a quitarse los zapatos- ¿Quieres agua?¿O cualquier otra cosa?

- No tengo sed

Chuck asintió, desatándose aún los cordones- ¿Y tu querido Nate?- Chuck miró a Blair intentando buscar en su rostro alguna señal de arrepentimiento, amor, dependencia...cualquier cosa. Sabía que mencionar a Nate había sido un error, pero su nombre le quemaba la boca, tenía que escupirlo...

- Chuck Bass, ni se te ocurra mencionarlo las veces que esté aquí _contigo_ en _tu_ cama- Blair dijo con naturalidad, quitándose la diadema.

- ¿Quieres decir que habrá más de una ocasión?- preguntó Chuck, _intrigado_, rogando porque ella responda _**Sí**_

- Eso depende de cuánto te gusten las apuestas

Blair se levantó y comenzó a besarlo sin previo aviso, obligándole a dejar sus cordones para corresponderla con más pasión. Los dos cuerpos cayeron sobre la cama, dejando olvidado el vaso de scotch sobre la mesa de la entrada.


End file.
